


serendipity

by berryongs



Series: replay [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Sehun is involved, SuperM - Freeform, Yuta is a great best friend, idk what else to tag, jaehyun misses taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryongs/pseuds/berryongs
Summary: jaehyun doesn't trust taeyong. taeyong doesn't want to talk to jaehyun. every conversation they have ends in a fight. jaehyun thought being apart would be essential for their crumbling relationship, but instead it's been detrimental.or, taeyong has been away with superm on tour and jaehyun is missing him too much.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: replay [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265954
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	serendipity

Jaehyun misses Taeyong. A lot. It seems like he's always out and about, never at the dorms or even in the damn country. He and Taeyong are always apart, and if he's being honest, it's really starting to hurt his heart.

He had always known that if he got with the older male, they may not be able to spend much time together because of their busy schedules, but they always somehow made it work. But recently, not so much.

After the whole incident with Sehun, Jaehyun's been a bit on-edge with Taeyong's reliability. The two seem to always argue, and said arguments always end in either one or both of them in tears.

Johnny told him their relationship is kind of toxic, and Jaehyun doesn't entirely disagree. He doesn't really know what's driving them apart; perhaps it was the fact they're rarely together nowadays, and that Taeyong has been with SuperM a lot recently.

Jaehyun had promised Taeyong he'd try not to get jealous of him with SuperM, but he honestly couldn't help it. He's having issues trusting Taeyong, and he's just on-edge. He doesn't want to be, really, he wants to trust his hyung. He does.

Unfortunately his mind keeps wandering from his initial promise of trusting Taeyong, and he finds himself clutching his pillow tightly to his chest in anger as he regrets his life choices.

Taeyong had promised him they'd FaceTime at 4pm his time, which would have been 11pm over in the States for Taeyong. Except, the time is now after 6pm, and no word from Taeyong. He continues to try and reason with his messy head that his hyung is just exhausted and probably fell asleep. Mark had told him Taeyong was sick at the Vancouver concert, so Jaehyun's trying to convince himself that Taeyong is just sick and asleep.

Then, his phone rings.

Excitedly, he bolts upright, grabbing for his phone. His heart beats hard in his throat as he sees Taeyong's face on the screen of his phone, " _Taeyong wants to FaceTime_ " written in big white letters on the screen. Shakily, he unlocks the phone, answering the FaceTime.

Taeyong's sleepy, beautiful face pops up on his screen, as his camera captures his own messy and sleepy face. Taeyong seems to be cuddling his duvet or pillow to his chest, since the lower half of his face is hidden. He drearily waves to Jaehyun, mumbling a low " _hi_ ".

"Hey," Jaehyun says, leaning back against his headboard. "I missed you."

Taeyong shyly looks away, shuffling so he can sit in a more comfortable position. " _I missed you too_."

Jaehyun's heart stammers at those four simple words. He can feel his ears burn as he processes what Taeyong had uttered. "H-how was your day? You look exhausted."

Taeyong hums, a deep rumble of a sound that emits from his chest. " _I am, I'm so tired, Jaehyun_ ," he yawns, eyes scrunching closed. " _My schedule is so packed, I can barely keep up_."

Jaehyun nods in understanding, "I know hyung, but you're doing amazing." He sends Taeyong a small smile, and the older returns it. It feels a bit awkward, especially since Taeyong hasn't called Jaehyun by his nickname for a while, and Jaehyun calls him 'hyung' instead of his name. Jaehyun makes eye contact with Taeyong through the screen of his phone, and he just wishes he could lie beside the tiny male and cuddle up to his side.

" _Is something on your mind?_ " Taeyong asks, breaking the silence. Jaehyun blinks, thinking that Taeyong knows him far too well to just pretend that he's not bothered by something.

"Yeah," Jaehyun mumbles, and he hears Taeyong sigh. Jaehyun frowns. "What was the sigh for?"

" _Nothing_ ," Taeyong says, " _you just always have something to say to me_." He finishes, quite irritable.

"How do you know it's about you?" Jaehyun queries, a little annoyed.

" _Because it usually always is. What is it now?_ " Taeyong asks, now sitting up and no longer hiding his face.

Jaehyun frowns again, looking away from the camera. "Why were you so late to video chat with me?"

Taeyong goes quiet, and Jaehyun just simply waits patiently, the calamitious silence deafening. After a few minutes of nothing, Jaehyun clears his throat.

"Well?"

" _..._ " Taeyong sighs heavily through his nose. " _You want me to be honest?_ "

"Yes," Jaehyun answers simply.

Another sigh. " _I didn't really want to FaceTime you, or call you, or talk to you_." Taeyong says in a small voice. He doesn't look at Jaehyun, and honestly, Jaehyun doesn't want him to look at him. Those words pierce his flesh like knives, a thick layer of ice prickling over his skin in an unpleasant shiver.

"What...what do you mean you didn't want to talk to me?" Jaehyun asks, his voice catching in his throat.

" _Every time we talk, it always ends up in an argument_." Taeyong simply says.

"That's not entirely my fault, you know hyung." Jaehyun mutters sourly, now irritated.

" _You don't trust me!_ " Taeyong suddenly shouts, eyebrows curved down in anger. " _You don't trust me, so tell me, how is this my fault?_ "

Jaehyun crosses his arm across his chest. "You went behind my back and lied to me. So tell me, if I did the same thing, would you trust me?"

" _Of course I would!_ "

"Liar," Jaehyun spits, eyes narrowed. "You're such a liar. I'm literally doin everything you asked me to so I could stay by your side, but you aren't doing anything on your part." He looks away from the camera, feeling tears prick his eyes. "I stopped expressing my jealousy, which was fucking hard to do, might I add. I stopped doing anything sexual to you unless you asked me to, I stopped even cuddling you because you asked me to stop. I stopped texting you when you said it got annoying. I'm holding up my end of what you wanted of me, but you won't do anything to stay by my side." He huffs out, angry tears spilling over his waterline and slipping down his cheeks. "You're a hypocrite."

" _Jaehyun_ —"

"Just don't, hyung. Clearly you don't love me anymore. Clearly I'm the only one who's trying here. So don't bother." Jaehyun says weakly, tapping the screen to bring up the end call button. Taeyong starts talking, but Jaehyun ignores him.

" _Jaehyun, just listen to me,_ " Taeyong begs, his voice wobbling. The tone almost made Jaehyun give in, but he stopped himself.

"Sorry hyung. I can't do this with you anymore," he mumbles, and with that he ends the call.

* * *

Taeyong stares in complete shock at his phone, now showing Jaehyun's contact open on his screen. He still cannot fathom nor process what on earth had just occurred.

Did Jaehyun just break up with him?

To say he did not see that coming is an understatement. He never actually thought Jaehyun would end it like that, over the phone—or even at all.

Hot tears roll down his cheeks as he clutches his phone to his chest tightly. He thought Jaehyun of all people wouldn't just go and leave him like that, he thought Jaehyun loved him. But, he was the cause of Jaehyun's tears himself. So if he was hurting Jaehyun like he was, then this has been on Jaehyun's mind for a while no doubt.

Taeyong opens his phone again, opening Yuta's contact profile and tapping "call mobile". The phone rings thrice before a groggy " _moshimoshi_ " answers the phone.

"Yuta," Taeyong cracks, crying into the phone. There's some rustling on the other end, and he hears Yuta's soothing voice softly calming him.

" _Yong, what happened?_ " He asks, worried.

"It's Jaehyun," was all Taeyong could choke out.

" _What about Jae? Is he okay? Did he do something to you?_ " Yuta asks all at once in an overwhelming motherly tone.

"No, well, not exactly," Taeyon hiccups. "He ended it. He broke up with me."

There's silence, save for the crackling of the phone line and Yuta's soft breath. " _He—he did?_ "

Taeyong nods, forgetting Yuta can't see him. "Yeah...just now...over FaceTime..."

" _I...did not see that coming. I mean, I know he's been upset with you but I really didn't think he was gonna really go through with it._ " Yuta sighs softly, and Taeyong can see him running a hand through his overgrown hair.

"What do you mean 'go through with it'?" Taeyong questions, grabbing a tissue and dabbing his running nose.

Another crackly sigh. " _Jaehyun was talking to Johnny earlier, upset that you were late to calling him on FaceTime. He said he was worried he upset you again and was just hoping you were just asleep or something of the like_ ," Yuta explains softly, " _then Johnny asked what Jaehyun wanted to talk to you about. Jaehyun said he was going to break up with you, and Johnny and I both thought he wouldn't._ "

Taeyong's heart stops dead in his chest.

" _Listen, Yong, I know you two have had your ups and downs, especially with him acting out on certain things_ ," there's rustling, and Taeyong assumes Yuta is lying down, " _but you weren't exactly a saint either. I'm going to put it bluntly, Jaehyun had a legitimate reason to not trust you_."

Taeyong feels betrayed now. He thought Yuta would have his back, and agree that Jaehyun's just being rash about his decision. After all, Jaehyun had chased after Taeyong for years through their rookie and trainee days.

" _I'm not even saying the whole incident with Sehun-hyung was bad, it was how you handled it_ ," Yuta continues quietly, " _you hid it from Jaehyun and lied to him about it. And then in the end Jongin-hyung told him. He felt really hurt Taeyong, I'm not even going to sugarcoat it_."

Taeyong looks at the ground, lips pressed tight into a line. He gnaws on his lower lip, anxiety crawling along his spine.

" _You continuously blew him off for things, got mad at him for wanting to hang out with Minhyuk-hyung, and denied him all skinship of any kind._ " The Japanese male mutters under his breath in his mother tongue, and Taeyong can hear more rustling on the other end. " _Yong I know you care about him but from an outsider's perspective, it looked like you were just playing with him, which I know you weren't but yeah, you were kind of hypocritical about a lot of things._ "

Taeyong nods slowly. "I...I should have listened to him..." he whimpers. "I just thought he was being petty, during our fights," he hugs his knees to his chest, pressing his phone to his ear.

" _Sometimes it's better to hear it from someone else_ ," Yuta hums. " _I'm really sorry, Yong. I can't really do much, you'll just have to make it up to him, if you really want him back_."

"Yeah, I know," Taeyong says softly. "I feel so ashamed, Yuta. I feel like a child. I behaved so poorly, I thought I was the one in the right and I didn't even realise what I was doing to him..." he breaks off, choking on another sob. "I'm so awful Yuta, he must hate me now."

" _One thing I know for sure, is he doesn't hate you, Yong_." Yuta reassures. " _Maybe wait until tomorrow when he cools down, and give him another call. We'll just have to wait and see what happens._ "

"Okay, thank you Yuta. Really."

Yuta chuckles softly, " _It's okay. You helped me with Hansol, I'll help you with Jaehyun_." More rustling. " _You should sleep. It's late there, and I know you're already exhausted enough_."

Taeyong hesitates, but ultimately gives in. "Okay, goodnight Yuta. I love you,"

" _Love you too Yong, sleep well_."

Then silence. Taeyong stares at his phone screen, unsure whether or not he should send Jaehyun a message. Yuta told him to wait until tomorrow but...Taeyong felt awful. Like the worst he's felt in ages. With a heavy sigh, Taeyong opens his and Jaehyun's chat.

He types out a very long message, deletes it and restarts, then deletes and restarts again. His finger hovers over the send button for an eon; but ultimately he taps it and send the long winded message.

Now, to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> yo, hi, I know it's not much but it's something, right? 
> 
> anyway yeah i got lazy with this universe lol. I'm missing a couple of fics in between "play with me" and this one. a yusol one, another jaeyong one and a sekai one. dw y'all will know what happened with sehun soon enough but long enough. 
> 
> also I'm planning another story. I know. I can't help it ;; 
> 
> byyeeee, kenny x


End file.
